1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. Other example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices including transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors of a semiconductor device need to have improved operation characteristics and a higher reliability.